dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ticholla
He does indeed! When I originally created him years ago, he lived during the normal Dragon Ball era and ended up marrying Bra. When I set him a thousand years into the future that obviously had to change lol. I should really design/draw his new significant other sometime. Also, thanks for the compliment! Good luck with the long travel to do so... I'm Alaskan! — Somarinoa 11:07, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Imagine Vegeta seeing this, his descendant marrying (Is he a low class?) a Saiyan. Why'd you change it to the future in the first place? You probably should. I wonder if she'll look like Bulma, Bulla, Bulma's mom or just a completely different design, though. No problem, I love organization! Take my car and go from Louisiana to Alaska XD ''40px|bottom Tapion's Princess '40px|bottom'' :lol, yeah — in the original storyline, Ticholla went AWOL from Laiyas' Band because he learned of Prince Vegeta himself being on Earth, and the band existed on another Saiyan refugee world (outside of Broly's New Vegeta) that was working to restart the Saiyan regime. Laiyas was planning on claiming the throne but they found out about Vegeta and then Ticholla discovered Laiyas planned on assassinating him. Ticholla would stay on Earth and begun to date Bra, to which Vegeta was... not too happy about, lol. Ticholla is middle low class, though his brother Kale is high class and serves as one of Laiyas' elite. :I changed it to a millennia into the future with the realization that GT existed and that they showed 100 years into the future at the end of it, which I had seen as meaning my story could contradict that whole thing. This was eventually coupled with my choice to distance myself from canon material so as to not be contradictory but also to help fill out the rest of a universe (my Adus Lesk stopped being good friends with Samus Aran and was reduced to simply looking up to her as a role model, my DooM character stopped being a partner through my Hell on Earth fangame to the Doomguy and simply existed during the same timeline and as a survivor in the same location but the two never knowing each other also existed, et cetera). thumb|Linger's clothes I assume would be reminiscent of Bra's. :I don't yet have a design for his girlfriend/wife is, Linger Brief, though I assume she'd be somewhat reminiscent of Bra due to that being his originally intended girlfriend. At least clothing-wise. Of course, I'd like to make her more original and am perfectly willing to listen to any suggestions if you may have some, too. You can find me in the only real city in Alaska lol. With that being said, I thought I saved this the other day... oh well. Guess I took too long to type it and then didn't double check. Good heavens this is a long response, eh? haha. — Somarinoa (talk) 17:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) It is. I think your fingers need a rest after that. Gonna take a while lol ''40px|bottom Tapion's Princess '40px|bottom'' :There, I think my fingers are rested up by now. Was that long enough? — Somarinoa (talk) 15:09, July 15, 2012 (UTC) That's great. Yes it was. ^~^ :Indeed. Excellent. You know, I have like 4 more Ticholla-related images already that I've yet to upload here. I should really stop slacking on that, and get to work on continuing my being awesome, huh? lol. — Somarinoa 16:37, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad your a grammar Nazi! I hope you write the story soon! ''40px|bottom Tapion's Princess '40px|bottom'' :Good to hear that someone appreciates my grammatical fascism! Most of the time it just seems to annoy people, lol... And hey, if someone wants me to start my story, I can certainly start the ball rolling on that! I've been designing a logo for Revenge recently so once that's done I can most certainly start cranking that out methinks. — Somarinoa (talk) 16:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC)